No One Needs to Know
by wildesse61
Summary: My first turnadette fic. Hoping to make this into a multi-chapter AU fic. Starts off fluffy, but may end with a few kettles eventually.
1. Chapter 1

It was still dark when Shelagh turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time. Despite her assurances to Patrick, she was anything but fine on the sofa. Grabbing her glasses and sliding them on she began to look around for the clock in the sitting room. The clock said it was nearly four, so she decided to get up and tidy the flat. After a decade of rising early for lauds after long nights at deliveries, Shelagh felt that she would be able to make it through the day on the little sleep she did achieve. She crept into the kitchen to wash the dishes only to find Patrick, or more likely Timothy, had washed them last night and were sitting on the draining board. Sighing to herself she began putting the few dishes away. The task took her only a few minutes since she had become accustomed to the Turner kitchen during her and Patrick's engagement.

Unsure what to do next she went back to the sofa and began folding the sheets and blankets she had used that night. Stifling a yawn, Shelagh glanced at the clock and it was only 4:16. As much as she wanted to get some more sleep, she knew it would be nearly impossible on the uncomfortable sofa. Thinking over what to do she came upon a thought that had crossed her mind last night when Patrick had offered her his bed, soon to be theirs; that surely Patrick wouldn't mind if she shared his bed for a couple of hours. They would both be sleeping and who was to know that she and Patrick had shared a bed before they were married. If she woke up before Timothy and returned to the sitting room, no one would be the wiser.

Quietly she crept up the stairs to the bedrooms, making sure to tip-toe while passing Timothy's room. Upon reaching Patrick's door, she froze and her resolve began to fade; what if Patrick found sharing a bed inappropriate, even if they were to be married in two days. Yawning again, Shelagh could no longer fight her exhaustion nor her desire for a bed in which to sleep. Slowly turning the handle the door clicked open revealing Patrick sitting up in bed, asleep with a Lancet across his chest and the bedside lamp still on. Smiling at him, she softly closed the door behind her and crossed the room to the unoccupied side of the bed. Gently pulling back the bedclothes she slipped into the bed attempting to make as little movement as possible to avoid waking Patrick. Once settled in, she let out a quiet sigh and was on the edge of sleep when she heard her name.

"Shelagh?" Unknown to her Patrick had woken up at the slight movements she had made getting into bed. She knew she had been caught, unfortunately much sooner than she had been hoping. Without turning over she responded as innocently as she could, "Yes, Patrick?"

"My darling, why have you tried to sneak into bed with me?" he asked as he set down his copy of the Lancet and turned to face her back. He could sense the tension in her body as he inched his way closer to her. Still receiving no response to his question he draped his arm over her waist and pulling her into his body. "Is it because you missed me, or simply that my sofa is far too uncomfortable for anyone to sleep on?" he questioned her as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Her breath hitched slightly at his actions, "Both," she whispered as she rolled over to face him, "the sofa was terribly lumpy, we really should replace it, and it was cold in the sitting room and I had finished tidying the kitchen and the sitting room…"

Patrick's laughter cut off her speech, "Darling, you didn't have to tidy the flat, and as for the temperature in the sitting room I apologize." He completed his sentence with a kiss on her forehead. He pulled her closer to himself and they stayed in their silent embrace, until Shelagh found her voice once again. "So, it's alright that I'm in here? It's not inappropriate?"

"Shelagh, others may see it as inappropriate, but I just see it as spending time with my lovely bride. Besides no one outside this flat will have any idea that you spent time in a bed with me rather than on the sofa. I'm happy to have you here with me. Now, we still have a few hours before Timothy wakes, let's make the most of it, shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied leaning up to kiss him. He responded to her kiss chastely before pulling away. "Miss Mannion, I thought you were you up here to get some sleep, not to seduce me," he chuckled. "My apologies Dr. Turner," Shelagh giggled in reply, "there will be no more seduction tonight. I would hate to offend your delicate sensibilities." Shelagh could barely contain her laughter as she rolled over to face away from Patrick. "How very considerate of you, Shelagh," he replied as he once again draped his arm over her waist and curled around her body before pressing a kiss to her hair. Shelagh cuddled closer to him before realizing the light was still on. "Dearest? Would you mind terribly turning off the light?" Patrick sighed and released Shelagh to get up to turn off the lamp. "Better?" Patrick asked as he resumed his previous position. "Much, thank you dearest."


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like no time at all Patrick felt himself being pulled from sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see it was still dark outside the window. Confused he stretched out to reach for Shelagh, but she was no longer next to him in the bed. Sitting up he noticed a figure sitting on the chair in the corner of his room.

"Shelagh?" Patrick quietly called out.

"Yes, dear?" Shelagh innocently replied.

"Why are you sitting in the chair? Are you alright?"

"Oh Patrick, I'm fine, just a little warm is all."

"So the sitting room was too cold and now our bedroom is too warm? May I suggest trying Timothy's room then, Goldilocks?" Patrick teased.

"It's not the room that is too warm, dearest, it's you," she shyly replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shelagh. I guess there's not a lot to be done about my body heat," chuckled Patrick.

"I suppose not, but perhaps if…never mind."

Patrick could tell by her tone she wanted to say more and was now staring intently at the floor. With the help of the dim moonlight through the window Patrick could see a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Shelagh, sweetheart, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Well," Shelagh started, "it's not very proper."

"Oh darling, I think we bypassed not proper when you climbed in bed with me to sleep. Trust me. I will not think any less of you for what you want to say," he finished quietly, reaching out for her. Shelagh let herself fall into his arms and snuggled up to his chest, letting out a soft sigh. Without looking up to meet his eyes she whispered out, "I thought that perhaps fewer layers would help."

"Darling, if you wanted fewer layers on the bed you could have just told me or thrown them off yourself. I probably wouldn't have even noticed," Patrick responded pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yes, well…Patrick, that isn't quite what I meant," Shelagh nervously stated, taking a step away from Patrick and looking into his eyes. She saw confusion there before she continued. "I thought that…well…that even though I appreciate the pajama top you've lent me. I don't really need it when I have you to keep me warm," she finished before quickly back down to the floor, her blush flushing across her face and down her neck.

"Oh," Patrick gasped out, not certain how to respond to her rather bold proposal. One side of him warmly welcoming the thought of her lying in his arms in only her slip, while the other screamed at the impropriety. Yes, they were to be married in two days, but could he really control himself should she be nearly naked beneath his arms while they slept? Taking a gulping breath, he slowly raised his hand to her cheek to gently raise her eyes back to his own. "Shelagh? Shelagh, please look at me," he pleaded. Sensing her hesitance, he placed his other hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. With barely an inch between their bodies, Shelagh looked back up to Patrick's eyes.

"My darling, if you would like to…" he paused trying to come up with the most delicate way of saying what needed to be said, "if you would be more comfortable with less layers on than I will not stop you."

Shelagh smiled back at Patrick before stepping firmly into his embrace. Her arms slid around his back pulling him closer to snuggle into his chest.

"Thank you, Patrick," she sleepily mumbled into his chest.

"Anything for you, my love," Patrick softly replied, nuzzling into her hair.

"If that's the case, I should very much like to go back to bed," Shelagh replied, stifling a yawn.

"As would I, my darling." Kissing the top of her head he stepped back towards the bed, pulling his pajama top over his head before throwing it onto the chair Shelagh had recently vacated. Turning back, Patrick saw Shelagh's eyes widen and her eyebrows arch up.

"Sorry, darling, but if you're allowed fewer layers I feel I'm also allowed."

Smiling up at Patrick, Shelagh slowly began to undo the buttons on her borrowed top. "I'm not implying that you're not allowed. I just wasn't expecting you not to have a vest on under your top." Shelagh had finished undoing the buttons and now the top hung open revealing her light cream slip. She shrugged off the oversized top and laid it on the chair with Patrick's. When Shelagh looked back at Patrick, his gaze was hungrily sweeping up and down her body. Becoming rather nervous and self-conscious she reached for her top once more only to be stopped by Patrick's hand on her wrist.

"Darling, I'm sorry if I've made you…" Patrick's speech was cut off by Shelagh turning to press a kiss to his mouth. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Patrick began to return her tentative kiss. Sensing some hesitation Patrick wrapped his arms around Shelagh's waist and she melted into him returning his kisses with more fervor and passion. After a few moments Shelagh felt the need for air and parted her lips from Patrick's and nestled into his bare chest, reveling in his warm skin. "Oh, Shelagh," Patrick breathed out and placed butterfly kisses into her hair.

"I love you, Patrick," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Shelagh," he replied. They stood clinging to one another for a few more moments before Patrick heard Shelagh yawn. Chuckling, Patrick asked, "Shall we return to bed then?"

"Yes," she answered trying to stifle yet another yawn. Breaking apart they walked the few steps back to their respective sides of the bed. Shelagh gracefully climbed into the bed while Patrick practically hurled himself down on it. Shelagh giggled at his rather unusual approach to getting into bed before snuggling up to his side. Patrick placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter against his side.

"Good night, my love, again."

"Good night, Patrick," she sighed, kissing his shoulder before they both drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day both Patrick and Shelagh wore matching smiles at breakfast. Having woken up in one another's arms had been wonderful, as had the kisses they exchanged upon waking. Timothy was unaware of the smiles and glances his dad and Shelagh were sharing. He was still far too tired to concentrate on anything other than his breakfast. Noticing his son's exhaustion, Patrick asked, "Well, Tim, rounds with me or shopping with Shelagh?"

Knowing that if he went with his father he could spend his day reading and napping, and perhaps get some more pocket money for washing equipment. "I think I'll go with you today, Dad, if Shelagh doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Timothy. Besides, I'll be finished with the shopping before lunchtime and the three of us can have lunch together when your father finishes his morning rounds."

"You're cooking, again?" Tim asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Now, go and get dressed so your father won't be late for his rounds."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tim mumbled under his breath, before quickly finishing his breakfast. Placing a kiss on Shelagh's cheek as a thank you for breakfast, he scurried up the stairs to get ready.

"If he thinks I didn't hear his cheek, he is sorely mistaken."

"It may have been cheek, Patrick, but it was quite true."

"Oh, not you too! Great, now I'll have the both of you to gang up on me," Patrick chuckled before finishing the last of his tea.

"Oh, Patrick, it's only a bit of teasing. And be grateful it's only the two of us," she replied.

"Not for long, I hope," Patrick smiled back at her. They had only briefly discussing having children, but the look Shelagh had on her face whenever the topic arose or she saw a baby told him all he needed to know about her thoughts on the subject. And if he was being honest with himself. He was quite looking forward to having another baby in the house. A little girl with Shelagh's beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair or a little boy with his messy, dark hair, but still with brilliant blue eyes like his mother. Patrick loved Shelagh's eyes. Even before he realized he had fallen in love with her, Shelagh's eyes always conveyed such a depth of compassion and brilliance he would find himself utterly lost in her gaze. Sensing he had been away with his thoughts a bit too long, he shook himself out of his daydream to see Shelagh grinning at him. He couldn't help but smile back at the woman in front of him.

"Yes, well," Shelagh started, "we shall have to wait and see when God will bless us."

"Of course, but Shelagh, I would very much like to have a child with you."

"I know, Patrick, and I feel the same way. I just don't want to get my hopes up."  
Standing up to get closer to her, Patrick pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. Whatever happens we'll have each other," he finished, placing a kiss in her hair.

"And Timothy," she smiled up at him, before stretching up to place a kiss on his lips.

"What about me?" Timothy asked before walking into the kitchen to witness his Dad and Shelagh kissing. "Must you do mushy stuff while I'm awake, too?" Timothy moaned before heading back to the sitting room. Breaking apart, both laughed at Timothy's response to their "mushy stuff." Leaving the kitchen, Shelagh glanced at a mopey looking Tim.

"We'll try, Timothy, but no promises will be made on that front."

Patrick was glad Shelagh had said something, because he knew anything he would have said would been met with a cheeky response. But, Timothy simply said, "Well, if you must, I might learn to live with it. Just don't do it in public, please."


End file.
